Star Trek Annual Vol 1 3
consults with and expresses his concern over mental condition. The two men visit Scotty's quarters and learn that the man's wife, Glynnis Campbell, recently died. After they leave, Scotty reflects about his past relationship with Glynnis. Flashback 1 Stardate: 8140.1 (2285) The crew of the Enterprise attend the funeral of midshipman , Scotty's nephew. After the service, his grieving sister, Fran, slaps Scotty, blaming him for not doing everything he could to save him. His niece, , also expresses her loss to her uncle. He returns home to his wife, Glynnis, who is preparing to celebrate their four-year and nine-month anniversary. Scotty tells her his intention to return to the , but Glynnis wants to remain on Earth. Although the two are happy, it is clear that their marriage is failing. Glynn tells Scotty that she wants to return to Glasgow. Flashback 2 Eleven years earlier (2273) A younger Scotty visits his sister and his young niece and nephew, Dannan and Peter. Peter tells his uncle that he want to join as soon as he is old enough and Scotty insures that he will do everything he can to make sure they serve on the same ship together. During this time, Scotty reunites with his teenage love, Glynnis Campbell, who has only recently returned to Glasgow after separating from her husband, Angus McFarlane. The two begin to rekindle their relationship. Flashback 3 Three years earlier (2267) The Enterprise crew land on Beta Nirobi II where they are inspecting an agricultral colony. Scotty is surprised to find Glynnis is living on the colony and that she has married Angus McFarlane. Scotty gets into a fight with Angus and his colleagues have to calm him down. Flashback 4 Twenty years earlier (2247) Scotty and Glynnis are very close. Scotty receives word from Admiral Henri Picard that he has been accepted into Starfleet. He doesn't see Glynnis again for another twenty years. Flashback 5 Ten years earlier (2237) Fifteen-year-old Montgomery Scott attends a dance. He exchanges words with his rival Angus McFarlane and reunites with Glynnis Campbell, whom he has not seen since he was a child. The two dance together and a budding romance blossoms between them. Flashback 6 Eight years earlier (2229) Young Montgomery Scott meets Glynnis Campbell for the first time. He saves her from a group of bullies who try to steal her hover-cycle. To show her appreciation, Glynnis gives Scotty a heart-shaped pendant. As Scotty walks away, Glynnis whispers to herself, "Ah'll love ye ferever, Montgomery Scott. Ferever." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Glynnis Campbell Antagonists: * Angus McFarlane Other Characters: * Dannan Stuart * * * * * Dorrie * Frannie Preston * Henri Picard * Tom Preston * Weiss Locations: * , * Beta Nirobi II * Space Station K-12 Items: * Glynn's pendant Vehicles: * * Hover-Cycle | AppearingCategories = No | Notes = * Last Annual of the series. * Annual was published between and . * The tagline for this issue is "Scotty's True Love". * The primary flashback scenes from this issue take place a few weeks after the Enterprise's mission to . * The only actual member of Montgomery Scott's family who has been displayed in canon is his nephew, Peter Preston, who was killed during Khan's attack against the Enterprise as shown in . * In this issue, Scotty pines over two past loves identified as Carolyn and Mira. Carolyn is Starfleet historian , whom Scotty nursed an unrequited love for. Mira is , another Starfleet scientist that Scotty shared a romantic relationship with. * Admiral Henri Picard is doubtlessly an ancestor of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise 1701-D. * The quote at the top of the page is a reference to the Enterprise's encounter with the Greek God Apollo from the episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?" * In the novel, A Time for War, A Time for Peace, Scotty's sister is named Clara. In this issue she is named Fran. Although it is possible that he may have more than one sister, Clara and Fran are intended to be the same person. | Trivia = * Editor Robert Greenberger is credited as "Admiral" in this issue. * Sulu's proficiency at fencing was first demonstrated in the season one episode, "The Naked Now". | Recommended = * Star Trek (Volume 1) * Star Trek (Volume 2) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Volume 1) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Volume 2) * Who's Who in Star Trek | Links = }} Category:Annuals